Geoff the Killer
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: This is a Total Drama version of Jeff the Killer. Please read and review!


This is a parody-type story, a Total Drama version of one of the most known creepypasta stories, Jeff the Killer. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if you don't like it!

Geoff was a normal kid, about 16 years old. He'd just recently moved to a new town with his brother Owen, and his parents Blaineley and Josh. They just started unpacking, when suddenly a soft-looking boy with a "D' t-shirt appeared, looking all friendly and smiling. He walked up to them, looking happy.

"Hi! I'm DJ, who are you?"

"Geoff, this is my brother Owen and parents Blaineley and Josh."

"Welcome to the neighborhood. Hey, you seem like a party guy. I'm having a party later tonight. If you want, you can come and meet some new people."

"Yeah! Let's go, Goeff! Maybe we can meet new people and eat food. Oh, food..."

Geoff laughed lightly, turning back to the friendly boy. "I love to party! I'll definitely go! I think Owen will, too."

"Great. See you in a few hours."

DJ left, and Geoff could already see his brother running to tell their parents about the party. Owen was jumping around as he told them, and looked excited. Blaineley said something, and Josh nodded along with it. Even more excited than before, Owen ran back to Geoff.

"They said yes! Yay!"

Geoff smiled, high fiving his brother. This would be a great time to make friends. It had never been hard before, since he was so likeable and loved to go to parties. "Yes! Can't wait, bro."

When the family was done unpacking, Blaineley turned to her sons. "I know that there'll be nice people at the party, but be careful. After all, you-"

Geoff cut his mother off, saying, "Chill, mom. We'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so. Do you want anything to eat before going?"

Geoff rejected the idea, but Owen smiled huge, saying, "Yes, please!"

Geoff decied to sit outside for a while, and look around at his new home. He could tell he'd love it here.

It was finally 8, time for the party DJ invited them to. Geoff and Owen got there around 8:45, since Owen had to use the bathroom from what he'd eaten earlier. Finally, they headed to DJ's house. It looked jist like any house in the town, with a front porch and rooftop. The boys were only outside, but they could hear music from inside and see flashing lights and dancing people.

DJ walked out, seeing Owen and Geoff and leading them inside. "Glad you could make it. Owen, since you mentioned food earlier, the table's over there."

Owen's eyes grew wide, and he ran over and started to devour chips, dip, and soda. DJ laughed as he watched, and turned to Geoff. "Your brother loves to eat, huh?"

"Yeah, he sure does."

"Anyway, there's someone you should meet. Bridgette, come over here."

Geoff watched as a girl with green eyes, a blond ponytail, and a blue hoodie came over. "Hi, DJ. Why'd you ask me to come here?"

"This is Geoff. He just moved here, and I think you two can get along."

Bridgette turned to Geoff, smiling. "Hi, Geoff. I'm Bridgette."

"Hi."

Goeff and Brigette started to talk about what they liked to do and other things like that. Bridgette excused herself to go request a song to play, and Geoff patiently waited for her to return. But then he saw her bump into three boys- one was a redhead with blue eyes and a white shirt, one had a bright green mohawk, and the third had green eyes and a red shirt. They started to push her around, and tease her. DJ saw this, and appeared next to Geoff. "Those guys over there are Duncan, Scott, and Alejandro. They work together to do anything and everything. The one you really want to watch out for is Alejandro. He's the meanest guy at school, and you don't want to get in his way."

Geoff ignored DJ's warning, and ran up to where Bridgette was. "Stop, dudes!"

"Why? This is actually fun." Duncan lit a cigarette, and when he was done smoking it, flicked it in Geoff's direction. Geoff did all he could to stop it from hitting him, but it quickly touched his face. The last thing he saw/heard was DJ's voice, asking, "Are you alright?"

Geoff' woke up to see white and mint green walls, a table with doctor's tools, and when he looked down, saw a mint green hospital bed with a white pillow to lean back on. "Hello?"

"Oh, good, you're awake." Owen was staring down into his brother's face, and when he saw Geoff wake up, moved aside to see Blaineley and Josh walk up to the bed.

"Oh, you're okay! Owen called us right away to tell us about how your face was burnt and how you were unconcious. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, Mom."

Josh stepped in, worried to see how his son was. He took a step back, shocked. "Did you see a mirror?"

"Here, dad. I have one."

Geoff looked into the mirror his brother held up. His face was pure white, as if bleached. It looked like he was frowning, not smiling. Owen tried to make it better by saying, "It really isn't too bad, Geoff."

"I feel okay, and what happened to my face?"

"You burnt it, that's all. But you'll be okay, we're here for you."

Geoff nodded, leaning back on his pillow. He went off to sleep shortly after, and woke up late at night. He found a small bottle he could use to see himself, and decided he had to do something about his frown. Near the bottle was a doctor's knife, and before picking it up Geoff considered doing this.

'I've already been through so much pain... but I'll be able to smile..'

Geoff finally decided to cut a small smile into himself, and when he was done, looked at himself again. "I look better, minus the blood."

He went to sleep again peacefully, dreaming about how much more beautiful his face was. He woke up to see his parent's shocked expressions.

"Son, what did you do? You have dried blood all over your face, scars on the sides of your mouth..."

"Simple. I cut my face so I'm always smiling. Isn't it beautiful?"

All Blaineley and Josh could do was nod, then they took him home. Geoff was sad, though. His family hated his new look. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing this, so he risked injury again and used a lighter to burn off his eyelids, so he'd be permanently awake. Now, he had dark circles around his eyes. His mom and dad saw this too, and asked them, "Am I beautiful?"

"Yes, dear. Very beautiful..." Then they ran out. Geoff's mind snapped then, and he grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. He ran after Blaineley and Josh, and said, "Now it's your turn."

He then cut smiles into their faces, and killed them. Owen heard this and woke up, asking Geoff, "What's going on?"

"Nothing... go to sleep."


End file.
